


Fuertes Castigos

by Blasnior_buddie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Cock Cages, Double Anal Penetration, Feminization, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pan-Fandom Frottage Fest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Top Evan "Buck" Buckley, Vibrators
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasnior_buddie/pseuds/Blasnior_buddie
Summary: A Eddie le gusta ser castigado y a Buck le gusta complacerlo
Relationships: Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Original Male Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley - Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Reader, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Male Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/TK Strand
Kudos: 18





	Fuertes Castigos

Buck no podía creer todo lo que había cambiado su vida en los últimos años, decir que era feliz era muy poco para lo que realmente sentía.

Pasó de sentir que todo el mundo lo abandonaba, a sentirse importante y querido. Y eso se debía principalmente a Eddie y Chris. 

Él no recuerda el momento exacto que se enamoró de Eddie; pero sí, el día en que esta relación empezó. 

Era un día de lluvia; la estación 118 respondió al llamado de un niño, de apenas 10 años, atrapado dentro de un pozo. El rescate se complicó, Eddie había cortado su arnés y tuvieron que mandar a otro hombre a su rescate. Buck se ofreció a bajar, Bobby se lo negó alegando que si él bajaba tendría dos arneses cortados. Es por ello que mandaron a Chim, el más sensato del grupo según el capitán. 

Chimmey volvió con el niño en brazos y dijo que Eddie se encontraba bien. Luego pasó lo inimaginable, un rayo cayó encima de una torre eléctrica cercana al lugar, la cual provocó que la grúa con la cual estaban cavando tapara el hueco de entrada al posó donde todavía se encontraba Eddie. Buck desesperado trató de cavar con sus propias manos, Bobby lo alejo de la fosa y le dijo que la tormenta estaba muy fuerte y que no era seguro estar parado ahí en ese momento. 

Buck lo increpó "¿Crees que Eddie esta muerto?" Bobby lo detuvo "Buck nadie piensa eso". "Entonces porque no estamos haciendo nada" respondió molesto. Bobby lo calmo diciendo que verían de nuevo los planos para ver sus alternativas 

Buck se quedaba sin opciones, se reprendió mentalmente el porque no había leído nada acerca de este tipo de rescate. La madre del niño le dio una idea al comentarle que cerca a su propiedad había un lago. Buck pensó que esto podía ser una alternativa de rescate, corriendo se dirigió hacia su equipo para comentar su idea de mandar buzos hacia el lago pero nadie le hizo caso, creyeron que el lago se encontraba demasiado lejos como para que Eddie sobrevivirá al nadar hasta allá sin oxígeno. 

Bobby y los demás acordaron que la mejor opción era volver a cavar; por ello, los bomberos del 118 en compañía de la estación 126 se posicionaron con sus implementó en el lugar. Buck iba mentalizado en cavar hasta que no sintiera sus brazos si fuera necesario para traer a Eddie de regreso. 

Felizmente, esto no fue necesario porque al escuchar gritar a Bobby esas 5 letras que conformaban el nombre de su amigo fue todo lo que necesito para soltar su pala y correr a su alcancé. 

Luego de varias horas, yacía en la sala de los Diaz mirando una película. Chris había pedido a Buck que se quedé, afirmando que su padre necesitaba atención y amor extra. 

Después de ver 'buscando a Nemo', Buck se volteó a verlos para preguntar si querían ver otra película y se encontró con el Díaz más joven dormido plácidamente encima del pecho de su padre y a Eddie aferrándose protectoramente a la cintura de su hijo. Esa imagen familiar fue el detonante para Buck. 

Su mente comenzó a maquinar mil preguntas, unas tras otras..... ¿Que hubiera pasado si Eddie no lo hubiera logrado? ¿Cómo le hubiera dicho a Chris que no cumplió con su promesa de proteger a su padre?, ¿con que cara vería a la abuela? , ¿cómo podría soportar no tener a Eddie en su vida? No lo pudo aguantar y empezó a llorar. 

Parece que su llanto roto despertó a Eddie porque preguntó "¿Buck, que pasa? " secando las lágrimas con sus dedos. "Buck, háblame ¿que tienes?" 

"Estás vivo" susurró, Eddie posó su mano en la mejilla para calmarlo. "Estás vivo" besó la palma de su mano, Eddie no pudo evitar escapar un suave jadeo por la acción. "Estas vivo" repetía, mientras repartía besos por todo el rostro de Eddie. "Estas vivo" Eddie suspiraba por cada beso y le daba más acceso. 

"Te amo Eddie, te amo" Buck se congeló por sus palabras. Pareciera que su corazón informaba a su cerebro la realidad de sus sentimientos. Ahora comprendía porque sentía como en casa cada vez que estaba con sus muchachos Díaz. SUS MUCHACHOS, esa palabra de pertenencia le lleno el pecho con una cálida sensación. 

" Eddie, yo" Eddie lo miró y pidió que se callara. "Buck, yo también te amo. No lo supe hasta que me encontraba debajo de toda esa tierra." un escalofrío paso por su columna al recordar esos momentos. "Pensé en Chris y en ti. No dejaba de pensar en ti, Buck" Buck sonrió por la declaración "Pensaba en tu sonrisa, en tus ojos azules como el cielo, en tu hermosa marca de nacimiento" enumeró tocando cada parte que mencionó. "Pensaba en cómo cuidas a Chris y lo amas tanto como yo y como me cuidas, Buck. Amo como me cuidas." le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento "Te preocupas tanto por nosotros, me haces sentir que soy un hombre completo cuando estoy contigo" continuó "Me prometí que si salía vivo, te confesaría mis sentimientos" murmuró "Evan Buckley, te amo" Buck quedo sin aliento por la declaración, los sentimientos lo desbordaba. "Te amo demasiado Eddie" susurro cerca a los labios de Eddie "A ti y a Chris los amo" y lo besó 

El beso fue tímido pero cálido. Y con ese beso la opresión en sus pecho desaparecía. 

"Sí, ahora Buck se mudará con nosotros" gritó un adormilado Chris, sorprendiéndolos. 

" Tengo que llevar a Chris a su cama" hablo cansado Eddie. Buck negó con la cabeza "Ed estas cansado, yo lo llevaré" Eddie abrió adormilado sus ojos y murmuró un "¿Seguro? " "Me gusta cuidar a mis Díaz sobretodo a mi favorito" habló besándolo su mejilla. Eddie sonrió somnoliento y murmuró un "gracias" , mientras se recostada por completo en el mueble. 

"Buck, por favor quiero dormir con mi papá, quiero darle mucho amor" "Esta bien Buddy, te llevaré a la cama de tu papi" luego de un rato Eddie sintió que lo cargaban y lo recostaba en su cama. 

"Buck, no te vayas. Ven a dormir con nosotros" dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Buck. "Eddie, no creo que sea muy cómodo para los tres" la cama de Eddie no era de tamaño grande para albergar a dos hombres adultos y un niño de 9 años "Por favor, necesito estar con las dos personas que amo" Buck se derritió y se acostó a su lado izquierdo, posando su mano en su cintura. Sabía que mañana iban a despertar con muchos dolores por la posición que se econtraba pero poco lo importaba, hoy se necesitaban. 

Después de eso, no se separaron más; si antes estaban unidos por la cadera ahora parecían que estaban unidos en cuerpo entero. En donde estaba Eddie, estaba Buck y viceversa. Por eso, a nadie le asombró que 6 meses después Eddie le propusiera matrimonio y luego de 4 meses se estén casando en el patio de su nueva casa. 

Su nueva casa, comprarla fue una desafío difícil en sus vidas. Vender sus antiguas casas era perder parte de su historia. Ahí tenían recuerdos de sus noches de cine, sus charlas hasta las 3 de la mañana y de todas sus primeras veces. Era despedir recuerdos de su transición de amigos a compañeros de vida. 

Buck nunca creyó cuando le decían que así como sientes quien es el amor de tu vida al verlo por primera vez, sucedería lo mismo con una casa. Y eso sintió cuando pisó por primera vez lo que ahora llama hogar.

Era una casa recién construida, el arquitecto la había diseñado para personas con capacidades diferentes. Y eso fue lo que enamoró a los dos. 

Los pasadizo amplios, puertas amplias en donde Chris podría movilizarse con total normalidad con las muletas. La alberca y el patio trasero grande en donde Chris tendría el espacio suficiente para tomar clases de terapia física. Y un amplio sótano que contaba con dos habitaciones, una habitación tenía una puerta de entrada hacia la cocina es por ello que serviría como lugar de almacenamiento de comida y el otro cuarto que daba al cuarto principal que se convertirían en la habitación para la privacidad de la pareja. 

Era moderno pero acogedor y tenía un punto extra al ser de un solo piso para que Chris pueda estar en el cuarto que quiera sin subir escaleras peligrosas para él. Buck sabe que si la casa hubiera tenido dos piso, no dudaría en construir un ascensor para Chris. Todo el mundo le decía que ese niño lo tenía envuelto en su dedo pequeño, y a él no le importaba. 

Pero está casa tenía un problema su precio superaba su presupuesto, cuando la persona de bienes raíces les dijo eso las caras de tristeza de Chris y Eddie eran muy notable. Buck no podía permitirse no tenerla, esta era la casa de sus sueños. 

Más tarde, Buck los sorprendió con la propuesta de vender su auto. Al principio Eddie no quiso aceptar, él sabía lo mucho que a Buck le gustaba su auto pero él lo tranquilizó, diciendo que ellos eran su todo y su felicidad no podían compararse con algo material. Ese día Eddie le demostró lo tan agradecido que estaba al hacerle el amor toda la noche. 

El sexo, el sexo era un tema aparte para los ahora esposos Buckley-Díaz. Les fue muy difícil sacar de la mente de Eddie que el sexo no sólo era de hombre y mujer. Buck le echaba la culpa a crianza católica de Eddie, poner como tabú el sexo entre hombres. 

A pesar de haberse autodiagnosticado adicto al sexo, Buck nunca presionó a Eddie. En cierto modo le gustó que fuera así, sentir que por fin alguien se interesaba en él por ser Buck y no por su cuerpo era para más gratificante.

Pasó alrededor de cuatro meses de su relación para que Eddie quisiera conocer el cuerpo de Buck. Se acuerda lo sonrojado que estuvo Eddie cuando se quito su bóxer y la sorpresa que vio en su rostro, al ver su pene. No era por ego, él sabía que era grande allá abajo; no por nada era conocido como 'Firehose' . 

Ser el pasivo de la relación lo llevó a conocer experiencias nuevas. No va a negar que al principio se sentía raro pero aprender cada día con Eddie era de cierto modo excitante. Como esa noche de su primera vez, ver a Eddie dándolo todo para que Buck disfrutará hizo que este amor creciera de una forma inhumana. 

Paso un poco más de tiempo para qué Eddie le permitiera a Buck tocarlo de una manera más íntima. Buck veían la lucha interna de Eddie, cada vez que Buck le tocaba el trasero o quería lamer algo más que su pene. 

Pero eso cambió el día que los padres de Eds intentaron llevarse a Chis de regreso a Texas. 

Eddie quedo roto después de ese altercado y como no, saber que tus propios padres te creen incapaz de cuidar de tu propio hijo era desastroso para cualquier persona. Buck conocía a la perfección ese sentimiento. 

Eddie se encerró en el cuarto alegando que le dolía la cabeza. Buck entró a la habitación y espero callado; sabía que su sola presencia calmaba en algo a Eddie.

Después de un silencio prolongado, Buck creyó que era el momento adecuado para acercarse, se acostó detrás de Eddie, lo abrazó y sintió como Eddie expulsaba el aire acumulado de sus pulmones. 

"Amor, sabes que todo lo que te dijeron no es cierto," tanteo Buck. 

"Eres tan bueno, Eds" Eddie se estremeció, pero no contestó.

"Eres el mejor, amor." posó sus manos por su cintura. Mientras repartía besos por su nuca. "El mejor papá, el mejor bombero, la mejor persona que conozco" continuó Buck "Eres todo lo que quiero para mi vida, Eds". 

Eddie susurró un tímido "En verdad lo crees" oírlo tan inseguro hizo que le doliera el corazón "Amor, mírame", Eddie no lo hizo "Por favor, bebé" intentó, escuchando un pequeño jadeo al sobrenombre. "Bebé" intento de nuevo. 

Cuando Eddie se volteó, se aferró a su pecho soltando algunas lágrimas. Buck comenzó a murmura palabras dulces al oído, y en poco tiempo, Eddie se derretía contra su cuerpo.

Eddie separó su cara del cuello de Buck y murmuró un débil "Gracias". De ese simple gracias, pasaron a besos lentos donde se profanaba amor, a besos descontrolados con un Eddie sentado encima de los muslos de Buck. 

Buck agarró las caderas de Eddie con la intención de detenerlo pero el hombre mayor gimió al sentir la dureza de Buck.

"No... No te detengas... Buck, por favor". Murmuró contra su cuello, mientras mordía. 

"Eds... yo ..." Buck jadeo por los movimientos circulares que realizaba Eddie. En donde mierda había aprendido a moverse a así, se preguntó. 

"Buck,.... Por favor, Buck" las palabras rotas que salían de Eddie hicieron volar la mente de Buck que en un acto de excitación, metió su mano entre ellos e hizo el trabajo rápido para abrirles los pantalones. Eddie fue más rápido que él y se levantó para ayudar con la tarea de deshacerse de sus ropas. 

"Eres tan bueno para mí, Eds" decía Buck mientras Eddie se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante, encima de su pene. "Bebé, te mueves tan bien" dijo Buck, ayudándolo a moverse al agarrar con sus manos el trasero de Eddie. Eddie gimió tan fuerte por dicha acción y Buck sonrió complacido.

"Bu.....ck" Eddie estaba ido "Dime, bebe. Que quieres" Eddie se aferraba su cuello. " Por favor..... Buck" Buck agarró las nalgas de Eddie para estrujarlas más fuerte "Buck, por favor" "Por favor, ¿que?" "Por.... Favor" "Bebe, tienes decirme que quieres", insistió Buck " Có.. ge.. me" 

Buck se congeló con el pedido, era la primera vez que Eds le decía algo como eso. Se dio cuenta que esto debía de parar. Eddie se arrepentiría mañana, ahora estaba vulnerable por lo de sus padres y Buck no quería aprovecharse de eso.

Eddie vio esa duda en los ojos de Buck y dijo "Tócame Buck, lo necesito" se estiró y sacó el lubricante de su velador "Por favor, Buck" Buck no podía controlarse, escuchar a Eddie rogar se había convertido en su debilidad. 

"Eds, no así" no quería que después se lamentará

"Por favor" volvió a intentar Eddie, " Te arrepentirás mañana, Eds" Eddie toma las mejillas de Buck con ambas manos y tira de su cabeza hacia arriba, para rozar sus labios con tanta pasión que lo deja sin aliento "Te necesito, Buck" 

Buck maldijo demasiado alto. Le quito su camiseta y lo volteo para que ahora esté boca arriba, extendido en su cama. "Joder que hermosa te ves así, cariño" Eddie se sonrojó 

Repartió besos desde los labios de Eddie hasta bajar por su cuello y pecho, quedándose un tiempo en sus pezones para morderlos y extirarlos a su antojo. Eddie dejaba salir algunos gemidos, agarrando entre sus manos las sábanas debajo de él.

"Será a mi modo, hermoso" habla Buck, deteniendo los movimientos de cadera de Eddie "¿Harás todo lo que te diga, bebe? " preguntó, viendo cómo los ojos de Eddie se dilataban "Serás un niño bueno para mi", Eddie jadeo. "Precioso, contestame o quieres que me detenga" Eddie negó con la cabeza "No así, amor. Tienes que hablar, vamos Eds." lo animó 

"Seré un niño bueno para ti, Evan" el pene de Buck reaccionó por su nombre. Nadie conocía el lado dominante de Buck, el lado donde le gustaba que lo llamen Evan mientras tenía relaciones sexuales. 

Quería premiarlo por ser tan obediente. Su mano callosa envolvió la tensa polla de Eddie; mientras lo escucha maldice en voz baja, Buck lo acaricia desde la base hasta la punta. "Bu.... ck ..." 

"Shh", le susurra a Eddie. "Eres toda mía esta noche, cariño ". 

Acomoda a Eddie de una forma cómoda para que su agujero quede expuesta, le lame los testículos hasta bajar en su perineo, repitiendo la acción varias veces. 

Abre las nalgas de Eddie para ver su hendidura anal. Se pregunta si Eddie alguna vez ha jugado con esta parte de su anatomía "¿Te has tocado aquí antes?" la pregunta hace sonrojar más a Eddie "Lindo, si te hago una pregunta debes contestarme" 

Al no tener respuesta, succión para luego soplar fuerte dentro del agujero. El grito roto que salio de la boca de Eddie, lo excitó de sobremanera. "Contéstame" demandó, Eddie susurró "Nooo... Bu... ck" Buck sonrió con autoeficiencia, sabiendo que sería el primero 

Buck destapo la botella de lubricante y embarro tres de sus dedos. Eddie sabía lo que se venía, separo más sus piernas dándole acceso a su agujero apretado. 

Cuando paso un dedo por la hendidura, Buck vio miedo en los ojos de Eddie. "Eddie no podemos. Mañana te arrepentirás" volvió a decir. Pero Eddie no contestó con palabras, si no con acciones. Sujeto un dedo de Buck y lo dirigió a su entrada. 

El poco autocontrol que le quedaba se fue a la mierda. Lo penetro con un dedo sintiendo como el agujero se abría por la intromisión " ¿Estas bien? " preguntó. Eddie asintió, mientras se tapaba la cara con su antebrazo. 

Buck metía y sacaba su dedo, quería ver las reacciones de Eddie pero su brazo lo privaba de eso " Hermoso, dejame verte" Eddie no hizo caso "Bebe, deseo verte" habló, metiendo con más presión su dedo, ganándose un jadeo prolongado de parte de Eddie "Eddie, no me hagas volver a repetirtelo" Eddie saco su brazo y miró a Buck, Buck tuvo que controlarse para no penetrarlo. "Muy bien amor, siempre tan bueno para mi" Eddie se sonrojo hasta las orejas "¿Quieres otro dedo?" "Sí.... Sí. Mmmmmm" murmuró al sentir como otro dedo que lo abría. 

Buck no podía creer como el agujero le apretaba tan fuerte a sus dedos. Hizo tijera para estirarlo cuando encontró ese montículo de su glándula próstatico, lo supo por el grito fuerte de Eddie. " Dios! me encanta lo ruidoso que eres, precioso" "Porfavor... Buck.. Por... Favor. Lo necesito" 

Buck sabia a que se refería pero quería jugar un poco con la desesperación de Eddie "¿Vas a ser bueno para mí, nena?" mientras seguía presionando con su dedo en su próstata "Contestame" demandó 

"Joder, sí ". Se retuerce cuando Buck mete otro de sus dedos, espera un momento para que Eddie se acostumbré. La pelvis de Eddie estaba descontrolada, bajan para tratar de encontrarse con los dedos Buck. 

"No sabes lo hermoso que te vez, bebe. Apretando mis dedos, pidiendo más" Eddie gime más alto "Tu agujero pide que lo llene con mi pene. ¿No es así, precioso?" "Por favor, Bu.. Ck.. BU.. CK" "Eso no será hoy, Eds" "Bu.. ck. Por favor, lo quiero" Tiene que controlarse se recuerda. "Eres un niño bueno, ¿lo recuerdas? Te dije que sería a mi modo, bebe" 

Presionando un beso donde terminan los abdominales de Eddie y comienzan sus líneas en V, Buck lo mira una vez más antes de abrir la boca y tomar la cabeza de la polla de Eddie en su boca. 

Buck dirije la mirada hacia arriba y ve a un Eddie con los ojos cerrados no pudiendo controlar las sensaciones. Usa su lengua para saborearlo todo, pasándolo por la hendidura, alrededor del glande, mientras sigue trabajando el agujero con sus dedos. Lame la parte inferior, amando los pequeños sonidos que vienen de Eddie. "joder, BUCK" gritó " Cogeme, cogeme, por favor. Por favor" 

A Buck le cuesta, el pene de Eddie es larga. Por eso, toma aire y lo desliza lentamente por su garganta, mientras mantiene contacto visual con él 

"Joder, Buck", gruñe Eddie, jalando el cabello de Buck. El cuerpo tembloroso y extendido debajo de él lo hace olvida del dolor de su cuero cabelludo. 

Buck hace girar su lengua alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Eddie, y toma velocidad para acariciar con sus labios hacia arriba y hacia abajo el pene de su novio, se olvida del reflejo nauseoso lo único que quiere es que Eddie siga gritando de excitación por él. Aumenta también los movimientos con sus dedos y ve el cuerpo de Eddie dudando hacia donde ir, si atrás o hacia adelante, a su boca o a sus dedos. 

"Jesucristo, maldita sea " El cuerpo de Eddie se arquea, y Buck alisa su mano libre por el tenso estómago de Eddie, amando la sensación de los músculos ondulantes. Buck sabe que el orgasmo de Eddie está próximo, así que acelera sus movimientos y siente como llega al éxtasis en su boca y como el ano aprieta sus dedos. 

"Mmmm ..." Buck se lame los labios mientras se quita la polla de Eddie de su boca y saca sus dedos del trasero. 

Sube a su alcancé y ve a Eddie aún agitado, lo abraza tratando de calmarlo y se quedan un momento así abrazados en su propia burbuja 

" Buck, tú no te veniste" comentó al sentir el pene duro de Buck rozando su muslo "Bebé, hoy se trata de ti" contesta. 

"Me encanta que me digas así." comenta. "¿Cómo así?" pregunta Buck. 

"Me gustó que me digas lo bueno que soy, me gustó que me recordarás que me amas, que soy tu bebe" se sonrojó " ¿Crees que sea raro que me gusta ese tipo de cosas?" 

"Eds, eso no es para nada extraño. Todo el mundo disfruta de los elogios, que les digan lo buenos que son. Les gusta que lo hagan sentir queridos. No debes avergonzarte por eso, amor". Buck le besa la frente. 

"Pero ... ¿merezco ser llamado y tratado así?" Eddie pregunta tímidamente, parpadeando suavemente, mientras algunas lágrimas traicionera caen lentamente por su mejillas. Buck lo acerca inmediatamente secando sus lágrimas "Mírame, bebé" Eddie lo mira. 

"Eres bueno. Y te mereces que te lo digan." Susurra tiernamente, acariciando su mejilla para calmarlo. "Eres un excelente padre, Eds. Chris es muy suertudo de tenerte, yo tengo mucha suerte de llamarte mi novio. Sé que es difícil para ti sentirte así, yo sentía lo mismo pero tú me haces creer que merezco ser feliz, así que yo te recordaré todo los días lo bueno que eres, te recordaré que mereces ser feliz, que me haces feliz". Habla amorosamente, frotando su espalda baja. Eddie solloza, mete la cabeza más en el cuello de Buck y deja escapar un sollozo tembloroso. Buck lo sostiene más cerca, tirando una sábana sobre ellos para tapar su desnudez. 

Ese día se propuso hacer feliz a Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera parte del prólogo


End file.
